Keeping House
by Sonic the Shapeshifter
Summary: When Vanilla and Cream ask Tails to watch over their house for a week, Tails wants to live up to their expectations of him...and it all goes downhill from there. LOL.


**Keeping House**

He was trapped underwater. If he didn't get to the surface soon, he'd drown! Almost there! Tails did a lunge at the surface- but before he broke to the top of the water a metal claw clasped around him, dragging him deeper into the depths of the water. Tails turned his head frantically to see Eggman grinning maniacally at him from inside a submarine.

Tails' lungs couldn't hold on much longer. He struggled to free himself of the grasp of the claw, to no avail. Tails couldn't hold his breath any more! He opened his mouth and released the air in an inaudible scream, water filling his mouth-

"TAILS! BUDDY! Wake up! It's a nightmare!" Sonic shook the little fox to free him from his dream.

Tails opened his eyes, still screaming. He quickly stopped, realizing the scream wasn't as inaudible as he thought it was.

"Are you all right, little buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, thanks Sonic." Tails said, his breathing beginning to return for normal.

Sonic was sleeping over at Tails' workshop with him. They had had popcorn and watched movies, and stuffed themselves with pizza before going to bed.

"No more scary movies before bedtime, eh, Tails?" Sonic grinned nervously.

"I dreamed that Eggman had me trapped underwater and I was going to drown." Tails explained.

"Ooh…tough dream." Sonic said honestly. He could identify with that fear. "Well it's all right now. It's not like it's going to flood here, right?"

Tails shivered. "I sure hope not." He said.

Sonic ruffled the little fox's head, between his ears. "Don't worry, Tails. I wouldn't let that happen to ya. Eggman's not trapping you underwater while I'm around! Now come on, let's go have some breakfast."

Tails threw the covers off of himself and dashed downstairs after Sonic.

"Nothin' like leftover pizza for a good meal!" Sonic said, chomping into a slice that had gone uneaten the night before.

"Mmm hmm!" Tails agreed, chomping into his own slice.

"Yoohoo? Helllooooo?" A feminine voice called from the door.

Sonic spat out his pizza at the voice. "Oh, no, it's Amy again! How'd she know I was here?" Sonic asked.

"Quick, Sonic, just go out the back door and run out of here! I'll see you later!" Tails said, running and opening the door for Sonic.

"Thanks Tails! Gotta run! See ya!" Sonic said, dashing out the door.

Tails slammed the back door and ran to the front door of the workshop, opening it to see Amy, Cream, and Vanilla.

"Hi! What brings you here?" Tails asked the trio, leaning against the doorframe.

"Vanilla, Cream, and I are going on a vacation for a week, and they need someone to look after Cheese and their house while we're gone." Amy explained.

"I know you're a fine young gentlemen and the perfect candidate for the job, Tails. That's why I'm asking you to look after our possessions." Vanilla said, smiling at the kitsune.

"Well…okay." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails!" Cream exclaimed, running forward and hugging the fox.

"Ah…it's nothin'." Tails said, uncomfortably wedged between the bunny's arms.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Here's a list of things to do while we're gone." Vanilla said, "Keep in mind that you're not to go into _that_ room." Vanilla gestured to a door inside her home.

"Okay, Vanilla! I'll try to take good care of your home." Tails said.

Cream gave Cheese one final hug goodbye. "Don't worry, Cheese; Tails will take good care of you while I'm gone, all right?"

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Cheese replied.

Cream handed Cheese to Tails, who carefully held the chao in his arms.

"All right Vanilla; I'm ready to go!" Amy said, dragging two gigantic suitcases along the ground behind her.

"Goodbye, Tails!" The three said, then left.

Tails waved goodbye to them, then walked into the house, letting Cheese fly out of his arms.

"Let's take a look at this list." Tails said, taking the list out of the envelope Vanilla had given him. As began to take a look at the top of the list, the rest of the list rolled out and onto the floor in front of him.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tails exclaimed, "This list is at least 10 feet long!"

Cheese walked over to Tails and looked up at him. A rumble was clearly heard from the chao's stomach.

Tails sighed. "I'd better get started by feeding you. That's #1 on the list. Here we go."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Number…_gasp_…415…_gasp_…on the list. Feed…Cheese…again." Tails dragged himself to the kitchen with the chao fluttering behind him.

"Here you go Cheese." Tails gasped, giving the chao a nut.

Cheese began eating the fruit happily, and Tails fell over, passing out.

**Six more days of this torture.**** Vanilla, Cream, and Amy will be home tomorrow. **

"GAH! Got to water the plants! Can't let them go without water for more than two hours, or they'll die!" Tails quickly splashed water onto some of the various plants around the house, his eyes bloodshot.

"Hey, buddy, how's the house-sitting going?" Sonic asked, walking inside of the little hut.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND DUST THE SHELVES!!!" Tails screamed at the hedgehog, shoving a feather duster into his gloved hands.

"Whoa, Tails. I think you're getting a little too into this 'housekeeping' thing." Sonic said as he watched the little fox run around the house cleaning frantically.

"THEY'RE GONNA BE BACK TOMORROW! I HAVE A MILLION THINGS TO DO BEFORE THEY GET BACK! I'VE GOT TO KEEP THIS HOUSE AS GOOD AS IT WAS BEFORE THEY LEFT!" Tails shrieked.

"Tails…having you been drinking too much coffee?" Sonic asked, walking into the kitchen to see an open dishwasher full of coffee cups.

"No sleep…no sleep until I've finished cleaning the house…" Tails' eye twitched as he looked at Sonic.

"ARE YOU GONNA USE THAT THING? LEMME HAVE IT!" Tails snatched the feather duster out of Sonic's hands and frantically flew up to the corners of the room, dusting the corners of the ceilings and walls.

"Lil' buddy, I think you need to relax a little bit. Kick back. Have some fun. I've got an idea- let's throw a party!" Sonic suggested.

"NO! NO PARTIES! It'll mess up the house and I've gotta keep it perfect or else!" Tails screamed.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked.

"Or else they'll never trust me again…I've gotta take good care of their house…they're depending on me…depending on me…" Tails flew down and began dusting the tables.

"No more coffee for you, Tails. It makes you go nuts." Sonic muttered. He went over to the phone and dialed in some numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Tails asked, wiping down the table with a cloth and some wood polish.

"Yeah. Tails is freaking out over here. Uh huh. Call up some of the guys and tell them to come on over. Uh huh. Goodbye." Sonic said.

"Come over? Who's coming over? No one can come over! This isn't my house!" Tails shrieked.

"Relax, Tails. I called Knuckles. He and the others are coming over here to throw a party so you can relax." Sonic said.

"WHAT?!"

"-CONTROL!" Tails heard outside the door.

Tails ran over and opened the door to see Shadow standing there, a chaos emerald in his hand. Several people were clustered around him- Vector, Charmy, Espio, Knuckles, Rouge- everyone except Eggman.

"No party here! Go away!" Tails tried to shoo them off, but they ran inside the door screaming in excitement.

By the time Tails turned around, music had starting blasting through the house and chaos was rising.

Shadow stood in a corner, hiding in darkness and glaring at the people around him. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting on the couch and flirting with eachother. Espio threw ninja stars at a target someone had drawn on a wall. Charmy flew around the house, knocking into things and having a blast! Meanwhile, Vector had started kissing a picture of Vanilla that hung on a wall.

Tails' attention was directed at the kitchen when a large explosion was heard from there. He ran inside to see Sonic cooking.

"Who wants CHILIDOGS???" Sonic shouted excitedly.

Tails looked in horror at the smoke and the fire coming from the pan, and the chili beans that coated the wall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_Tails woke up screaming, jerking upright in his bed. "It was…all just a dream? __A nightmare?__ Oh, thank heaven." Tails wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked downstairs._

_He poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat it. Suddenly the phone rang._

_Tails picked it up. "Hello?" He asked._

_"Hello, Tails." Amy's voice was heard over the phone._

_"Hi, Amy.__ Oh, I just had the worst nightmare…" Tails started._

_Amy cut him off, "Tails, Vanilla wanted to know if you could housesit for a week while she, Cream, and I went on vacation."_

_Tails fainted._

_"Hello? __Tails?__Hellooo__?"_

**The idea for that story came out of the blue while I was working in the garden with my mom today. I hope you enjoyed it. ****LOL.**


End file.
